Battle of Falador (Asgarnian Civil War)
The 'Battle of Falador '''was the pivotal engagement between forces of the freedom front and forces of the Empire during the Asgarnian Civil War, that led to the restoration of independence in Falador and, ultimately, an end to the Argrevian Empire as a whole. Antecedent Events The Asgarnian Civil War was triggered as a result of a coup d'etat led by the White Knight Order with the backing of the Temple Knight Order and the Empire of Argrevia, aimed at re-establishing local stratocracy in Falador and broader political hegemony of the Argrevians. The Civil War was marked by a series of highly violent and intense, but brief conflicts that culminated to the Battle of Falador. Mostly centred within Falador Castle, the Queensguard and Bravo Company, White Knights - both loyal to the deposed Queen Rena - led a firm resistance to attempts by the White Knights and the Temple Knights to consolidate Imperial power in Asgarnia. After one of the intense skirmishes within the upper floors of Falador Castle, news was conveyed by a messenger from the resistance to members of foreign courts in the Kandar states of the Empire. The displeasure that this inspired in the more morally minded and politically tactful leaders there led to a secret pact between Ardougne and Camelot that would ensure their independence from the Empire, and their support for Asgarnian independence. The Battle Under orders from the Imperial throne to secure Falador in a "peacekeeping operation", the Imperial Army (consisting almost entirely of Ardougnians and Camelites) liased with Emperor Godric north of Falador. Godric led the army into the city, before both armies turned on and surrounded the Emperor. Hit by a teleblock from Archon Ausar of Ardougne, the Emperor was trapped and arrested on the charge of ''treason against Asgarnia. With the Emperor in custody, the battle began in its earnest. Led by a cyclops mercenary, the Kandar forces pressed across the bridge and breached the portcullis as the front of Falador Castle. A brutal skirmish ensued in the chokepoint there, with numerous casualties occurring at that particular point. This continued for some time, with little ground being taken as the bridge was destroyed by a magical attack. However, from the Castle battlements, the Queensguard provided covering fire by turning the White Knights' cannons against them, bombarding their tightly packed lines and inflicting sufficient damage to allow the Kandars to break through. This hastened the end of the Battle, and led to many White Knights being taken prisoner. After a short amount of time to round up stragglers, the Battle of Falador came to a close. Aftermath In the direct aftermath of the Battle, a meeting was held between leaders of the alliance that liberated Falador. The Crown that Ausar had taken from the Emperor was torn in two, and an agreement was made that'd see the future of Asgarnia passed back to the White Knights after negotiations, with Ausar taking temporary regency. Emperor Godric and other prisoners of war were transferred to the secure dungeons underneath Camelot's Rodholm Citadel, awaiting trial. Category:Battles Category:Asgarnia Category:White Knights Category:Ardougne Category:Falador Category:Wars Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Temple Knights Category:Kandarin